Mechanical Heart
Mechanical Heart (機心) is Cube`s scenario in Live A Live and takes place in the distant future. Its cursor is a wrench. Chapter Mechanics This chapter is unique among all other chapters in that it contains no combat whatsoever with the only combat consisting of the final battle with OD-10 and in the game Captain Square while the rest remains puzzle based. To progress through this scenario one must talk to the various crew members and go around the ship checking things or picking up items and as each thing is completed the story moves on, Eventually the beast known as Behemoth gets loose on the ship. Cube must avoid it at all costs as coming in contact with it can result in an instant game over. Other things can account for a game over such as opening the doors in the air chambers to outside or getting Cube`s first thought out name by Kato wrong when asked who is the real Cube. Boss The boss of this scenario is OD-10 also known as the Mother Computer. She at first was made to care for all functions on the ship and to make sure all the crew was safe but after seeing the crew fight among one another such as Kirk and Huey fighting or being insulted by Corporal Darth she become hurt and gives up on humans and begins to kill the crew off one by one saying that perfect harmony must be maintained. Her battle is not very hard and can be finished quickly by using Upgrade multiple times followed by a few Maser Cannon attacks. It is best to first destroy the little helper bits that surround her as they heal her nearly every turn. Captain Square This is an optional mini game in the chapter and is (besides the final battle) the only combat in the chapter. The mini game is split into nine stages, each harder than the last. An item called the Memory Card can be found in Kirk's room to be used on the game. It enables the player to save their progress, so that way even if one is to lose the game they can start on the stage they left off at. Scenario Endings Bad End Easily obtained from some grave errors. Prime examples include. *Letting the Behemoth touch you. *Getting sucked into space. *Answering Cube's original name wrong. Normal Ending The only ending in the chapter it can be triggered after giving Corporal Darth coffee. However before that one can wander around the ship for one last time and a secret in the Mother Computer room can be viewed at this point. Ship name Orgin The Ship, named Cogito Ergosum is dervied from Cogito ergo sum. It means "I think, therefore I am". Gallery live_wallpapertile3.gif|Mechanical Heart's background tile. Cube will use this if he is chosen as your protagonist in the final chapter. lal cube cpt.png|Promo art by Yumi Tamura. lal cogito crew.jpg|The Crew. From Left to right: Huey, Kato, The Captain, Colonel Darth, Rachel and Kirk. . Triva *This chapter is or solely is based off an anime called Lily C.A.T. It also alludes to the movie ALIEN as well. *This chapter lacks music, aside from the Captain Square theme, the ending music and the ominous music that happens. Category:Scenarios